Antara Kado dan Yaoi
by anclyne
Summary: coba lihat dia, gelagatnya seperti kucing tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. Gugup, berkeringat dan kaget—melihatku yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya ini seakan melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Reo ,Kotarou .cepat kalian berpelukan!" / "EEEKHHH!" (AKASHIXREADER) slight (secretXsecret) Straight, bromance(?), little YAOI! Dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou Birthday.


_**Fanfiction**_

_Antara Kado dan Yaoi_

_Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki tadoshi_

_But Akashi Seijuurou Belongs to Me /slap_

_**Dedicated for Akashi Seijuurou birthday.**_

_Genre : Humor & Romance_

_Pair : Akashi X READER , slight ( Secret X secret )_

_Warning : Akashi POV , OOC (?) , typo maybe, Bromance , straight , little YAOI._

_Don't like don't Read ~_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Kau mau kemana [Name] ?"<p>

coba lihat dia, gelagatnya seperti kucing tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. Gugup, berkeringat dan kaget—melihatku yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya ini seakan melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"A-_ano_ Sei, aku ingin—ah! Beli minum, aku ingin beli minum sebentar." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang ku yakin tidak gatal, sambil menunjuk arah pintu keluar gedung _Gym_.

Aku menyipitkankan mataku sebelum menjawab dengan gumaman tanda menginzinkannya pergi. Lalu kembali berpaling kearah dimana rekan-rekan satu timku latihan. Dengan menyedekapkan kedua tangan didepan dada, mata heterokromku menerawang tak fokus. Dan ya, akhir-akhir ini sesuatu sedikit mengganggu pikiranku. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah [Name], ia kekasihku sejak dua bulan lalu –gadis manis bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu membuatku, sang _Emperor_ ini bertekuk lutut dengan yg namanya 'cinta' karena menurutku ia seorang yang unik. Ya kau tau dia unik karena ia seorang _Otaku_ . Jika menurut orang lain dia itu aneh, tapi tidak untukku—dia itu menarik.

Aku jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia sering sekali datang ke _Gym_ . Ku pikir dia hanya menonton latihan saja atau dia menyukai salah seorang dari klub basket. Tapi anehnya mengapa dia membawa kamera? dan sesekali ku lihat ia menyeringai . Apa dia seorang photografer? Entahlah aku tidak peduli , semakin ku perhatikan membuat pikiranku lelah saja.

Puncaknya, tanpa pernah ku duga. Tiba-tiba saja ia datang menghampiriku dan berkata.

"Hei, kau mirip sekali dengan karakter _Anime_ pria favoritku. Aku menyukaimu, Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

kontan saja mataku membola luar biasa. Dia bercanda? Menyukaiku karena tokoh _anime_ favoritnya? Yang benar saja!

Namun setelah ku pertimbangkan , sepertinya tidak buruk juga mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan gadis unik seperti dia. Untuk pertama kalinya _Emperor_ sepertiku merasa direndahkan karena ia tak jatuh cinta dengan kesempurnaan yang sejak awal ada pada diriku.

Apa aku mencintainya? Tentu saja aku-sangat-mencintainya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasa tak ingin kehilangannya. Kembali ke awal, masalahku sekarang akhir-akhir ini [Name] sering sekali mengendap-endap keluar _Gym _saat menungguku latihan. Ini mencurigakan, aku mencoba tak peduli namun tetap saja semua ini membuatku khawatir. Apa dia menemui pria lain dan selingkuh dariku? Huh! Membayangkannya saja mustahil mengingat ia hanya tertarik dengan pria 2D—minus diriku.

Tapi kenyataannya, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kekhawatiranku ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, seperti dugaanku dia lagi-lagi mengendap pergi . Kali ini ku biarkan saja ia pergi tanpa bilang padaku. Karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya aku lakukan.<p>

"Reo, kau awasi latihan mereka. Aku ada urusan." Titahku pada budak—maksudku rekan satu timku yang sedikit 'melambai'.

"Eh? Sei-chan ingin kemana? Boleh aku ikut?"

Dan permintaan si _okama_ satu ini hanya ku hadiahi _deathglare_ yang sanggup membuatnya diam seketika.

"_Ma, ma_.. baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti~ _itterasai_."

Abaikan saja makhluk yang satu itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengikuti [Name] yang baru saja keluar. Sudah tidak bisa ku tolerir lagi, aku harus tau apa yang ia lakukan belakangan ini hingga berani menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Kupercepat langkahku agar dapat menemukan jejaknya, dan kutemukan sosoknya sedang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Mau apa dia ke sana?

Tak lama ia berhenti, dan kuputuskan bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari sana. Benar saja, ia menemui seorang pria. Tunggu dulu, seragam sekolah itu—Yosen . Himuro Tatsuya?!

Kenapa dia bisa bersama _Ace_ dari yosen? untuk apa orang itu jauh-jauh datang ke kyoto untuk menemui [Name] . Dan apa-apaan , mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena terbatasan jarak. Namun yang ku lihat [Name] menerima sesuatu dari pemuda itu, dan ia terlihat sangat senang. Membuatku terpaku diam, mengepalkan kedua tanganku. [Name] itu milikku, dan hanya untukku. Ingin sekali ku hampiri mereka, namun ku urungkan niatku karena [Name] sudah kembali berjalan masuk dan _Ace _dari yosen itu pun pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun muncul dihadapannya.

"[Name]!"

"Se-sei ?! sedang apa kau disini ?" ia terpekik keget hingga mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu [Name]." ujar ku dingin.

"E-eh?! A-apa maksudmu Sei, aku kan hanya.. um hanya.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama _Ace_ dari yosen itu, heh?" matanya yang sedari tadi memandang tanah, menoleh cepat begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang menohok tepat.

"A-anu.. Ng—aku tidak bersama Tatsu—UMP!" ia membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tak sengaja membuka lubangnya sendiri.

Bodoh.

"E-to.. aku—"

"Dan apa yang kau terima darinya , heh ?—Itu, ditanganmu ."

Sontak ku lirik tangannya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Berani sekali dia rupanya.

"I-ini bu-bukan apa-apa Sei, hahahaha"

cih, tak ada gunanya tertawa garing seperti itu.

"Tunjukkan padaku sekarang." titahku mutlak.

"Ti-tidak boleh!"

Mataku meyipit tanda mulai murka. Kau..

"Berikan padaku. Sekarang juga . [Name] ." sekali lagi titahku dingin menambahkan penekanan kata.

"_Tsk_, baiklah. Harusnya ingin ku berikan nanti, tapi.." aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat ia mulai mengulurkan bungkusan itu padaku.

"Apa ini?" heran saat melihat bungkusan kertas sedikit tebal dengan motif polkadot.

"Untukmu Sei." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia memberikan bungkusan ini padaku, bukankah ini pemberian Himuro.

"Kau lupa ?—Selamat ulang tahun Seijuurou-sama!"

Ia tersenyum, lalu menerjang tubuhku memeluk dengen erat. Masih dalam keadaan terperangah, antara terkejut dan bahagia. Seolah lupa dengan perkara dengan _ace_ dari Yosen. Ahh, benar juga hari ini ulang tahunku—aku tak pernah ingat karena memang tak peduli dengan ulang tahunku, karena setiap tahunnya tidak pernah ada yang mengingatnya dan menurutku sama saja dengan hari biasa. Namun kali ini, entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya..

Aku hanya bisa membalas peluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku ditengkuknya.

"Buka'lah kado mu Sei." Ucapnya setelah kami melepaskan pelukan.

Aku pun mengangguk, lalu membuka perlahan bungkus kertas yang membalut sesuatu didalamnya. Dan—sesuatu yang terbungkus itu kini menampakkan tampilan yang membuatku—Terpaku-Diam-Membeku—jika saja bisa, bola mataku pasti sudah menggelinding ditanah.

Sebuah _manga_ bercover dua orang pria hampir berciuman.

Sekali lagi ku tekankan, Dua. Pria . hampir. Berciuman ! OH, demi bulu mata bawah shintarou. Mataku perih, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa dapat kado seperti ini dari kekasihku sendiri.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak senang ?"

"..Kau yakin, memberikanku ini?" tanyaku ragu, sambil menyodorkan _manga_ yang ku pegang.

Bola matanya membulat kaget, "EEEEHHH?! Bu-bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin ku berikan." Dengan cepat ia menyambar _manga_ ditanganku dan menggantinya dengan bungkusan lain yang ada ditangannya. "Itu, untukmu. Maaf aku salah memberikannya hahahaha" lagi, ia tertawa garing.

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku pun membuka bungkusan yang telah ia ganti. Masih dengan isi yang sama, namun bedanya cover _manga_ ini bergambar normal—Pria dan wanita, lalu membaca sedikit kebawah untuk melihat nama sang Komikus.

"Ini, kau yang membuatnya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ah, ya ..itu, begitulah. Semoga kau suka Sei." Ujarnya malu, aku bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya. Manis sekali.

"Aku senang. Terima kasih"  
>"D-<em>Doitashimashita<em>!"

"—lalu manga yang barusan ?" tanyaku lagi, tak kuasa bertanya tentang _manga_ bercover perusak mata itu.

"EH? I-itu sebenarnya , manga yang diberikan Tatsuya-kun." Ucapnya gugup.

Gila, apa yang dipikirkan _ace_ yosen itu sebenarnya!

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tau, aku ini sebenarnya—_Fujoshi_."

"_Fujoshi_ ?" keningku sedikit mengkerut kala mendengar kata itu. Sekarang aku tau, terjawab sudah semua segala kejanggalan sikapnya selama ini. Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya didalam Gym disertai kamera yang ia bawa. Aku tak peduli itu, selama aku tak jadi bahan tentu saja. "Hn. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan _ace _dari Yosen itu ?"

"E-_eto ne.._ kau janji tidak akan memberi tau siapa' pun ?" tanyanya ragu, menatapku dengan takut-takut. Aku pun menggangguk pelan, lalu ia berjinjit mendekati telingaku untuk berbisik.

Lagi-lagi, pernyataannya membuatku _sweatdrop_ bercampur takjub. Kenyataan yang sulit, bahkan tak pernah ku duga sekali pun. Dunia memang kejam!

"Kau—yakin ?" tanyaku masih tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Tatsuya-kun berciuman dengan Kagami Tai—UMPP!" dengan cepat ku bekap mulutnya dengan tanganku sebelum ia membongkar lebih jauh.

"Cukup. Jadi, karena itu alasanmu pergi mengendap-endap belakangan ini ,heh?" kini seringai terpapar jelas diwajahku. Sembari melepaskan bekapan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"PUAH! Hah.. hah.. ng— itu sih, Tatsuya-kun baru hari ini saja. Aku memintanya mencetak _manga _yang ku buat sebagai bayaran tutup mulut . Kalau kemarin, aku ke klub sepak bola."

"Klub sepak bola?" Hoo.. begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti sekarang, dan aku tau yang harus aku lakukan agar ia tak lagi kembali memperhatikan anggota klub sepak bola. "[Name] , ikut aku sekarang." memerintahnya untuk mengikutiku yang mulai berjalan didepannya.

"Mau kemana Sei ?" derap langkahnya mengikutiku dibelakang.

"Kita kembali ke _Gym._"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya kami ke dalam <em>Gym<em>. Terlihat rekan-rekan satu tim ku telah sedang duduk di _bench_, beristirahat sembari minum dan mengelap keringat yang meluncur ditubuh mereka dengan handuk.

Segera saja ku hampiri dua orang yang sejak tadi ingin ku jadikan objek.

"Reo , Kotarou ." mereka berdua menoleh begitu mendengar suara bariton milikku.

"Hai, Sei-chan kau sudah kembali ?—eh? Bersama [Name]-chan juga rupanya, ada apa?"

"Ada apa memanggilku, Akashi ?"

Aku melirik [Name] yang sedari tadi menatapku bingung, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Reo dan Kotarou.

"Kalian berdua, cepat berpelukan." Titahku mutlak, yang sontak membuat mereka termasuk [Name] membelalak kaget.

"EEEKKHH?!"

"A-apa-apa barusan kau bilang ?"

"Kalian tuli? Aku bilang, cepat berpelukan. Atau—_ckriss_" menggertak , mengeluarkan gunting pamungkas disaku-ku.

"HIIIIIII, baiklah-baiklah!"

"Bagaimana [Name] ?" aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka berdua berpelukan Sei ?"

"Kau bisa menyuruh mereka melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke klub sepak bola , mengerti ?" benar, lebih baik memerintah budak—maksudku rekan satu tim ku dari pada harus melihat [Name] memperhatikan pria lain yang tidak ku kenal dan jauh dari pengawasanku.

"Ta-tapi—baiklah! SEIJUUROU _DAISUKI_~" mendengarnya membuatku menarik sedikit sudut bibir ke atas.

"Nah, kalian berdua. Setelah ini dengarkan dan turuti semua perkataan [Name]."

"KE-KENAPA BEGITU?!" pekik Koutaro kaget sesaat Reo memulai aksi berpelukan. Menggelikkan, sepertinya hanya Reo yang terlihat menikmati titah dariku. Sedangkan Kotarou ? kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri jika di sentuh-sentuh oleh _okama_.

"Mibuchi-_senpai_, Kotarou-_senpai_ ..bisa kalian pertahankan posisi? Aku ingin memotret kalian. Hihi"

"Silahkan saja [Name]-chan, ambil sebanyak yang kau mau~"

"UAPAAA!"

Dan selanjutnya hanya suara jerit pilu memekakan Kotarou yang terdengar.

_Aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar._

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"[Name] , bagaimana kau bisa melihat _Ace_ dari Yosen dan macam Seirin itu .."

"Ahh, waktu itu saat aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo untuk membeli _manga_ bersama Mayuzumi-senpai. Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua berciuman di maji burger."

"Mereka berani melakukan di tempat umum ?"

"Um..yah, keberuntungan untukku sih .hehe"

"Tunggu dulu—"

"_Nani _?"

"Kau pergi berdua dengan Chihiro tanpa memberi tahu ku ?"

"EH? –_gomennasai_! Chihiro-senpai bilang kau akan marah jika aku bilang."

"Lalu apa aku terlihat tidak marah sekarang ?"

"Tu-tunggu, Sei ! mau apa kau?!"

"Menurutmu ? seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berada ditempat sepi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ?"

"HEEEE!"

"_Ittadakimasu_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_

_Okama : banci_

_itterasai : selamat jalan_

_ittadakimasu : selamat makan_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review ?**_


End file.
